Car Rides and Cabana Chats
by thoselittlefangirlmoments
Summary: ok this is my FIRST EVER fanfic so please guys,if you can,keep the reviews positive.Set before Eddie and Patricia got together : Rated T just in case :


Joy's POV

"Come on Trixie! I know you want to leave this house for a while" I said. I love Patricia to bits but sometimes, my best friend could be very stubborn. "Everybody's going but you and besides, what are you gonna do here all day?" I added.

"For the hundredth time Joy, I don't want to go. You guys go and have fun at Amber's place, I'll stay here." Patricia replied.

"Please go with us Patricia. Please please please?" Amber suddenly said. I turned around to see her, Nina, and Eddie standing by the doorway.

"Hey Yacker don't tell me you're scared of the water" That was Eddie. The others made room for him as he entered the room. "Go with us", he added.

"Me? Scared of the water? Don't be ridiculous slimeball" Patricia retorted. "Then prove it", Eddie said with a smirk on his face. "Fine! I'll go with you", Patricia said, standing up and picking up a bag from the floor. Leave it to Eddie. The guy could be pretty persuasive sometimes. Nobody could say no to him.

"Finally", Nina sighed. "Hurry up Trixie, the car gets here in 10 minutes", and with that, she, Amber, and Eddie left.

"Eddie can be such a pain sometimes", Patricia growled while packing her swimsuit and towel into the bag. "I think he's okay, and if it weren't for him you wouldn't be going today" I told her. After a while the two of us went down just in time to see two vans pull up on the driveway. Typical Amber, one van for people, one van for both our stuff and the people who didn't have seats in the other van.

Patricia's POV

Just my luck. Of all the people I get to be with, it had to be him.

As soon as the vans arrived we all said goodbye to Trudy, then all scrambled up to the vehicles. By the time I got there, all the seats in the van were taken and the only spot available was in the other van, with the slimeball.

"Patricia-", Joy started to say but I cut her off. "I know Joy, I'll go ride in the other car. No big deal" I said. "And besides, it's about time I gave that slimeball a piece of my mind", I added in a whisper.

Jerome's POV

I opened a window so that Eddie and I were looking at each other. "Enjoy", I mouthed to Eddie. Then I looked at Patricia with a knowing look on my face. Eddie turned away, with a slight hint of red on his cheeks.

"This is going to be one fun car ride" I told Alfie, Mick, and Fabian. "You bet mate", Mick smirked. The four of us knew Eddie fancied Patricia. After this day, he'll never hear the end of it from us.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" Mara was looking at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine babes" I told her. I'd probably been lost in thought again.

As soon as we were all settled in, the two cars started to drive away.

Eddie's POV

This is going to be a long car ride. Why did I have to offer to sit here?

"Scoot over slimeball" ,Patricia said as she opened the door.

I moved over and made space for her and once she had closed the door, the driver started the van and pulled away. I grabbed my bag, took out my ipod, and put on my earphones. I sneaked a glance to my left and saw that Patricia was staring out of the window. All of a sudden, she turned to me.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

I looked away and scrolled through the songs in my ipod. This girl could be so annoying sometimes, but I still like her.

When I tried to sneak a glance at her again, I noticed that she was looking at me. "Like what you're seeing?" I teased. "You wish", she retorted. If only she knew.

I pulled of my earphones. "Let's play a game" I told her. "Why would I do that?" she replied. "Well, since we have nothing else to do here, and I know you're bored to death.." I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere with all this. "Just go along with it", I told her.

"Fine. Let's play truth or dare then" she said, with a hint of a smile. "Okay", I gave in. I couldn't do anything about it. It was either we did things her way or we didn't do anything at all.  
_

The people in the other van couldn't help but notice that Eddie and Patricia were actually talking and laughing their heads off.

"Is Patricia actually being nice to him?" Joy said.

"And they're actually having a good time!" Nina added.

"They look so sweet. I think there's something going on between those two" Amber sighed.

"Don't be silly Amber. They hate each other" Mara told her.

"Hey guys, did anybody else notice how Eddie can always make Joy do stuff others can't make her do?" Mara asked.

"I did, but that can't mean 's probably just persuasive" Joy told him.

"Or they're falling for each other!" Amber squealed.

"Mick?" Joy looked at him. "Fabian?" Nina added. "Jerome" Mara spoke up. "Alfie?" Amber said. All four girls turned to face the boys, who were sitting in the back.

"I think you guys know something. Tell us!" Amber said, staring at them with her irresistable puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

The boys all looked at their shoes, trying to avoid eye contact with the girls.

Fabian's POV

"Eddie told us he fancies somebody back in his old school", I finally said. "What was her name again?"

"I think it was Sophie or Stacey or something" Mick told him.

Close one. It's hard to keep this from the girls, especially Nina, but we promised Eddie we wouldn't tell. The girls finally resigned and the four of us were finally free.

After a few more minutes, the vans stopped infront of a huge gate. We all went down and headed straight to Amber's backyard.

"It's not much but-" Amber began. "Are you kidding? This is amazing Amber!" Nina cried out.

Nina's POV

Amber's backyard is reminds me of an exclusive resort with a huge pool, two cabanas(one for the guys, one for the girls), and the freshly- mowed lawn featured a lot of trees and sweet smelling flowers all around. Paradise.

Mara, Patricia, Amber, Joy and I ran up to our cabana while the boys headed to theirs.

"So Trixie, you looked like you were having fun with Eddie a while back" Joy teased.

"Oh shut it. I hated every moment of it" Patricia retorted.

"You mean you hated laughing with him and talking to him so much?" I joined in.

The room fell silent and Patricia bit her lower lip."Well it wasn't that bad" she admitted.

"I think he likes you Patricia" Amber said.

"No he does not. Just because we talk a lot and always have a good time when we're together, it doesn't mean he likes me, or that I like him" Patricia replied.

"We never said YOU liked him" Mara told her, with a smile on her lips.

"I'm going ahead. Catch you guys later!" Patricia told us.

As soon as she left I couldn't help but speak up. "I think she likes him." All the other girls agreed with me. Now to find out if Eddie liked her too.

Mick's POV

"So mate, how was it being all alone in the van with Patricia?" I asked Eddie.

"It was okay. Why?" he said, looking up from his ipod.

"The girls noticed. We told them you liked somebody from your old school" I told him.

"When are you planning to ask her out?" Fabian asked Eddie. Eddie opened his mouth like he was about to say something but something caught his eye. I turned to look and I saw Patricia passing by our window.

"Ask her out!" Alfie piped up.

"NO. She'll turn me down I'm sure of it" Eddie muttered.

"You git she likes you too!" I said.

"No she doesn't.I'm going to go ahead. See you in a while", and with that he walked off.  
_

Patricia's POV

"Hey Yacker" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see a cute face looking down at me. WAIT. What the... Oh no. This can not be happening. I can not be falling for Eddie Miller. This is just crazy.

"Hey slimeball"

"What's got you here all alone? Where are the others?"

"I want to be here. Problem? And besides, you're here too." I pointed out.

"I thought you could use some company. You looked a bit lonely. I was guessing you were probably missing me"

"You wish. I was thinking about doing this" I said, pushing him into the water. "How does that feel slimeball?" I teased, laughing all the while. I turned away to head back to the cabana.

Eddie's POV

Once she had her back turned, I decided to get out of the water and pay her back for what she did. I sneaked up behind her and thoughtlessly lifted her up into my arms.

"You wanna know how it feels?Well let me show you" I carried her up to the edge of the pool.

"Are you ready Yacker?" I whispered.

"Put me down!" she said, laughing with delight.

"Okay!" I said, dropping her into the pool. Unfortunately, she managed to grab a hold of my arm and she pulled me into the water with her.

When we both reemerged on the surface we couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Having fun without us?" Came a voice from behind. It was Alfie. I then realized that the others had probably been watching us the whole time.

"Of course not!" Patricia and I said together.

"Whatever you say" Nina said to us. She was looking at us with a knowing look, and so were the people behind her.

"Jump in! The water's fantastic!" I then said.

"I'm game!" Fabian said, jumping into the water, followed by everybody else.  
_

Eddie's POV

A few hours later, things were starting to wind down. Mara and Jerome were sharing a bowl of ice cream, Mick and Joy were lying on the grass looking up into the clouds, Nina and Fabian were sitting under the shade of a tree just talking to each other, and Alfie and Amber were laughing over a shared joke. Where was Patricia?

"I'm heading out for a walk around the estate" Eddie announced. "Anybody want to come?" I was met with a series of no(s),no thank you(s), and see you later(s).

As I passed by a huge tree near the green house, I heard a voice from above one of the trees. "Out for a walk slimeball?"

"Yeah. Things are starting to get too sweet for my taste back there. What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to get some quiet time all to myself"

"Oh I'll just leave then"

"Wait no! Don't go. I wouldn't mind if you kept me company"

I couldn't help but crack a smile when she said that, and she smiled back at me.

"Hey Yacker?"

"What now slimeball?"

"I have something to tell you"

"I'm all ears"

"I- s-s-s-sort of like you Yacker"

Patricia's POV

Oh my god did he just say that! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!

"Like in what way?"

"Um..in a more than friends way?"

"Okay"

"I've got to go. See you around Patricia"

Well this is a first. HE SAID MY NAME!

"I like you too" I whispered, as he walked away

Later in the car ride back to Anubis house...  
_

Mara's POV

This day has been awesome. It was great to take a break from all that work we get from school. All of us were dead tired but we all had a great time. I sighed as I leaned my head on the van's window. All of a sudden, something caught my eye.

"You guys? Can you look out the window and tell me I'm not imagining things"

In the other van, Patricia was resting her head on Eddie's shoulder! And he had his arm around her!

"What is it Ma-...OH MY GODS!" Amber screamed. It's a miracle my eardrums were alright.

"What's happening?" Nina asked as she and Joy looked out the window.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked again, still staring in disbelief.

"Finally! I thought he'd...whoops" Alfie muttered.

"YOU KNEW?" All four of us screamed at Alfie.

"All of us knew! You think it was easy hiding it from all of you?"

While all this was happening in the other vehicle...

Eddie's POV

"Hey slimeball?" Patricia whispered.

"Yes Yacker?"

"I like you too" she whispered, looking up into my eyes. I then replied "Hey Yacker?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I whispered into her ear. I then kissed her on the forehead

"I love you too" she replied with a smile.

I leaned in closer to her and our lips touched. When we broke the kiss, I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead again. Patricia is probably the best thing that happened to me ever since I came to live with my father, and life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
